Celebrity Status
by livinglouder
Summary: When 17-year old Kagami Taiga gets the gift of his dreams, he's completely unaware that he's about to become an intricate part of the lifestyles of the rich, the fabulous and potentially overprotective bandmates. Multi-pairing. Idol AU.
1. The Gift

_I guess it's sort of unhealthy when you think about it._

_You know, being in love with a celebrity. I mean, you're probably never actually going to meet them in person and yet you spend all this time on them. You fall in love with them video by interview by single and suddenly you're stuck in this spiral that you can't escape from. Then you realize you're just one of thousands and the odds continue to be stacked against you._

_He's absolutely perfect and, yeah, I probably won't get the chance to so much as see his face in person since the Generation of Miracles concerts are always sold out so quickly._

_I'd give anything to actually be able to afford concert tickets. I bet he's even more amazing in person and all of this doesn't matter anyway beCAUSE I AM NEVER ACTUALLY GOING TO PUBLISH THIS DJAVADUBYAD_

And true to the words his fingers just finished typing out, Kagami Taiga highlighted the entire text on his computer, deleted it and shut his laptop with a heavy sigh. He slumped back on his floor, arms tucked under his head as he stared up at his ceiling.

The walls of his room were completely plastered. Every inch of them were filled with posters, newspaper clippings, magazine interviews and just about any other merchandise he could figure out a way to stick on his walls for the group he had been obsessed with for the past four years.

Generation of Miracles.

Back then, they were an up and coming idol group consisting of five men that debuted with a sound Kagami fell in love with instantly. He had been a huge fan of theirs from the very beginning. Everything about them had been dripping with talent and charm. Plus, Kagami wasn't going to deny that each of them were incredibly attractive. It was almost hard to believe that they'd managed to find that many gorgeous men but Kagami had the living proof plastering his walls.

First, there was the leader of the group. Akashi Seijurou; known affectionately by the fanbase as simply A-chan. He was one of the smallest of the idol group but that by no means made him fade into the background. He had this brimming confidence in everything he did which made him incredibly attractive. Sometimes he would just glance at the camera and Kagami would feel his heart skip a beat. He was also sort of the darker one of the group. Usually in the music videos, he was some sort of antagonist but he was always smartly dressed. Not a thread out of place on that one. When he wasn't performing with Generation of Miracles, he was a pretty big named actor. Kagami had watched several of his movies (okay, all of them) and he had to say that Akashi made one hell of an actor.

Next was probably Midorima Shintarou; known by the fanbase as Midorin. He was sort of like the mother of the group. He was always fretting about one thing or another and making sure all the other members were staying healthy and in shape and just generally looking out for them. It was pretty cute, really. Seeing him scold the other members in interviews and then push up his glasses was endearing every time; and Kagami had seen a lot of interviews. When he wasn't with the group, Midorima was actually a very accomplished dancer. He originally got into the business by being the backup dancer to a lot of other idol groups before the industry finally put him front and center. He was hands down one of the best dancers in the idol group.

Then there was Murasakibara Atsushi; known by fanbase as Mukkun. He was sort of an odd addition to the group but that somehow made him all the more charming. He was more of a quiet guy but he towered over everyone else in the group with his size. He didn't talk much in interviews but his fanbase was still pretty large. People really liked his whole gentle giant dynamic. It really was endearing. When he wasn't performing, he was busy on TV shows for kids. Seeing him playing around with the children and dressing up in silly costumes and stuff was almost too captivating for the heart to handle. Kagami wasn't really into that stuff but he could see why people liked him.

He definitely couldn't forget about Kise Ryouta; known as Ki-chan. He was definitely one of the most popular of the group. He had an incredibly handsome face and he was extremely talented. He was energetic in all of his interviews and a bit of a flirt which Kagami – along with the entire fanbase – greatly appreciated. Even through a computer monitor, he still managed to come off like he was trying to charm you and you alone. When he wasn't performing, he usually did modelling. He was another member that was in the entertainment business before he joined Generation of Miracles. He had a lot of photo shoot spreads in various fashion magazines (of which Kagami owned all) but he mainly did modelling for products targeted toward women. You know, perfumes and clothes and stuff. Kagami had most of the clipping plastered around his walls too. He was missing a couple but he was fine with it for now.

The most popular one of the group, however, was hands down Aomine Daiki; known simply as Daiki. When the group had originally debuted, he had been Kagami's bias. His darker skin, his sharp gaze and that undeniably sexy smirk always set his skin ablaze. He was by far the sexiest man Kagami had ever laid eyes on (famous or not) and even if you didn't care for the guy, it was impossible to dislike him. He was a bit of a jerk but just the right amount that he could still come off as seductive without being a total ass. It was distracting, really. He was the one member of the idol group that had been in the business for ages. He'd started out as a kid in commercials and tv shows but as soon as the music industry found out he had a voice, his career got fast tracked. He had been in a couple other small time idol groups before Generation of Miracles but this was the group that really got his name out there. He was also hands down the best singer of the group. Kagami could honestly listen to that man read the newspaper and he'd still probably be swooning. When he wasn't performing, however, he was doing a lot of modelling work and he usually did a lot of sponsorship work for sporting goods and events. Being also a man who liked his sports, Kagami often encountered the crossover between his obsessions.

However, the man that had captured nearly all of Kagami's attention wasn't part of the original debut. There had been a sixth member that had joined the group three months after. There had been a lot of controversy in the fanbase. People immediately hated him. They had a variety of reasons but the main one was that they thought he threw off the dynamic of the group. They didn't like how the entire group seemed to dote on him. They called him talentless and a joke and the backlash from his addition had been huge.

But all of that passed right over Kagami.

The first time he watched the debut video of him walking out onto that stage, Kagami had felt it. Those horribly embarrassing traits the moment you realize you've fallen in love. The butterflies in your stomach, the flush to your face, the way your throat seems to clamp shut, the sweaty palms, the restless feet, the impending sort of nausea that comes and goes as it pleases…. all of that from the moment he took the microphone from the stand, gave the camera a quiet little smile and bowed upon introducing himself.

Kagami had been screwed ever since.

The one and only Kuroko Tetsuya had stolen his heart from barely even thirty seconds on screen. Given his unpopularity, he didn't have himself an affectionate nickname but Kagami had taken to simply calling him Tetsu. It was cute and the first time he heard Aomine use it in an interview, he's adopted it almost instantly. Tetsu was new to the industry – brand new – so prior to Generation of Miracles, nobody knew anything about him. He was a very private kind of guy compared to the rest of the group too so even in his official profile and all the information he had given during interviews, he was careful in not letting on too much. He said he liked his privacy and Kagami really admired that. It was a pity, really, since Kagami tried so very hard to learn everything he could about the man who had stolen his heart but the information just wasn't there.

Believe him, if it existed somewhere on the internet, Kagami would have found it. It took ages to even figure out that Tetsu's favourite colour was probably blue. Probably because he and his best friend speculated it from the fact that he wore it so much. Although it did really accentuate the blue of his eyes. Kagami sighed happily at the thought. He had such beautiful eyes. Big and straightforward. Kagami liked that. So maybe it was simply the industry who urged him to wear blues but even in casual pictures taken by paparazzi of the group, he was usually wearing it. Not that the pictures usually showed Tetsu properly; he was usually hidden behind one of the other members and the only indication of him was his stature and those unruly blue locks of his. Kagami bet his hair was soft to touch. He often wondered what it'd feel like to run his fingers through it.

He bet it'd be warm…. His skin was probably soft too…..

Wait, what was he talking about again?

He shook his head and sat up quickly. He put his laptop back on his desk and then finally started to get himself ready for bed. If he stayed up past 3 AM again on his computer, he was going to wind up falling asleep in class and he couldn't afford another detention.

Being at the tender age of 17, he was still reliant on his parents for living funds but since they both worked overseas, he at least had the pleasure of knowing what it felt like to live alone. He loved every minute of it. He liked being able to set his own bedtime and make up his own routines. Plus, his insistent need to keep things clean was made much easier when it was only himself he had to look after.

Well, and one more.

"Nigou." Kagami whistled softly, glancing to the door and expecting to see the little rugrat scamper in but instead he sees movement from his bed and he looks over.

His bed was an occupied mess that contained six dakimakura that he slept with every night. True to the rest of his room, he had one for each member of Generation of Miracles. They were originally releases done with their original debut and so truthfully, there were only technically five of them. However, with the late edition of Tetsu (and Kagami's need to have one), his best friend and her amazing photoshop skills had designed the sixth pillow and had two custom made.

Naturally, it was the one Kagami slept with the most.

It was also the one that little Nigou was currently claiming as his own.

He was tucked down between all the pillows but he laid his head down on Tetsu's pillow. He was wagging his tail and looking up at Kagami with those big giant eyes of his that Kagami loved so much.

"Oi. Off, Nigou. I let you have it last night." Kagami grumbles, hitting his light and crawling into bed. He picked the puppy up and placed him onto Daiki's pillow before he wrapped his arms around Tetsu's and got himself comfortable.

The pup then wandered over and decided to lay down next to Kagami's stomach so they could both enjoy the pillow. He grumbled softly, "You're lucky you're cute…"

Kagami had never been much of a dog person. He hadn't ever pictured himself owning one of these furry little critters but he had had a perfect motivator.

When Tetsu wasn't performing, he was an activist. He did a lot of volunteer and charity work for a variety of topics and he appeared in a lot of commercials to help sponsor charity projects and donations and such. There had been one particular commercial that had been released to help advocate for adopting abandoned animals that needed new homes. Tetsu being completely surrounded by dogs who were happy and enthusiastic to see him had been more than Kagami's heart was capable of taking and the next day he found himself at a pet shelter.

He'd gone there with no ideas of what he wanted or what he was looking for and truth be told, he only really went there to look. He wanted to see what it was that Tetsu was speaking up about.

But then he saw this little devil currently digging claws into his stomach from behind a cage and Kagami had to have him. He knew it was a bit weird to think it but Nigou had eyes so similar to Tetsu's that he couldn't resist taking the pup home. It was also how he adopted the name. Kagami reasoned that Nigou would marginally less creepy than simply calling him Tetsu as well. So now he had this tiny husky pup to love and occupy his apartment and frankly, he wouldn't have it any other way.

Letting his eyes finally close, taking in the familiar scent of his room, he let himself finally drift off with happy and hopeful dreams that every fanboy has in the middle of the night!

—

Kagami was busy making his breakfast before school when he heard a knock on the door. Ducking under the cupboard as he was busy making himself some eggs, he gazed at it curiously. Strange, he wasn't expecting anyone and certainly not this early.

Turning down the heat on the stove a moment, he wiped his hands on his apron and hurried to the door. "Coming!"

He nearly tripped over Nigou who scurried happily to the entrance before him and he picked the pup up with his foot to set him aside before he opened the door.

He light up immediately. "Tatsuya!"

At the door stood Kagami's older brother with a lazy smile on his face. Himuro Tatsuya. He was dressed casually in jeans and a t-shirt with a sweater hanging loosely over his shoulders so he could only assume that he had the day off. Tatsuya wasn't his brother by birth but they'd been friends for so long that they might as well have been. By then, however, Tatsuya was 19 and in university with his own apartment and a good paying job. He was everything that Kagami aspired to be. He wanted to follow in his brother's footsteps.

To see him here so early, however, was a treat. "I don't normally see you up before noon. Is everything okay?"

Stepping into the apartment when Kagami moved aside, he wandered in to ruffle at Nigou's ears. He raised a paw to Tatsuya and he gave the pup a high five. A greeting trick that Kagami had taught him. He was a smart little guy. "Nah, everything is fine. I just got something in the mail last night so I was off to deliver it."

"Oh." Kagami replied and shut the door, returning to the kitchen. "You want breakfast?"

"Nah, I can't stay. Maybe next time. I'm just an errand boy today." Tatsuya replies, lifting an envelope from his sweater and waving it in the air.

Kagami didn't even glance up, busy with his cooking. "You sure? I can make you some toast or something if you're in a—"

"_Taiga_." Tatsuya stressed his voice and the redhead looked up. He waved the envelope in the air again when he had Kagami's attention. "I'm here to deliver it to _you_." He smiled.

Blinking, Kagami turned off the burner and slid his eggs onto his plate. "For me? Why would you have mail for me?"

"You'll have to open it to find out."

Once Kagami felt he could leave his kitchen again, he took off his apron and hung it. He was already dressed in his school uniform – as part of his routine – and he went to grab the envelope from Tatsuya.

"Don't read the labels. Just open it." His older brother warned when he caught Kagami about to look at the return address. Looking up at him, Kagami gave him a suspicious look as he started to tear open the paper.

"This isn't some weird prank, is it?"

"It's way too early for anything like that."

Taking it out of the envelope, he took hold of a piece of paper. When he opened the folded paper, six thicker pieces fell out. Blinking, he grabbed hold of them, turned them proper and let his eyes scan the text.

The envelope fell to the floor.

His eyes went wide.

"T-T-T-This—"

"I know, the seats aren't really that good but getting those tickets was hard. I tried for three of their concerts before I managed to get them."

"This- Tatsuya! _Tatsuya_!" Kagami repeated, waving the tickets at him like he had no idea what they were. "_You got tickets to Generation of Miracles_?! How?! I've been trying for _years_ to get tickets! Tatsuya, how-?"

Tatsuya just smiled. "Keep reading, you dork. There is more."

Kagami blinked and flicked through the first three tickets to look. More? What could possibly be better than finally getting to see his favourite idol group live-?

He wish he could say he had a less lame reaction but upon reading those words, his knees buckled and he sunk to the floor. He couldn't find words. His fingers clutched onto those tickets like they were made of solid gold. "These-" He starts breathlessly after a good, long minute. He looked up at Tatsuya, the shock all over his face. "These are—"

"—backstage passes to meet the band~" Tatsuya grinned. "I won them in a radio station draw. It includes a meet and greet with the band but this one is a special platinum edition. They only gave out ten of these and they were only by prize winners. You get to have dinner with the—"

Kagami was on his feet instantly, clutching the tickets to his chest and towering over Tatsuya. "_I get to have dinner with Tetsu_? _The_ Tetsu? _My_ Tetsu?"

Tatsuya snaps his fingers. "Tetsu! That's his name. I couldn't remember if it was Tak—"

Kagami grabs at his shoulders, looks him dead in the eye and with all the seriousness he can muster, he says, "It's Tetsu and you are the single greatest brother—no, man—that—_no_ human! You are the single greatest _human being_ that will ever walk this earth, Tatsuya."

Tatsuya simply chuckled. "So I take it you like them."

"Tatsuya! Are you kidding?!" Kagami cries, waving the tickets in his face. He runs a hand through his hair, trying to find some way to contain his overwhelming joy. "I get to meet Tetsu in the flesh. I—he—he'll be_ right there_. Right in front of me. He'll—" He bends over with a groan then, holding himself up on his thighs. "Ohh, I think I'm gonna pass out."

Tatsuya gives a nervous chuckles, reaching to pat his hand on his back. "Deep breaths, Taiga. Don't pass out, okay? I know you're excited but just try and focus."

"Right, right, okay, breathe… eh? Wait a minute…" Kagami stands, flicking through the tickets and slowly straightens once again. "So there is only one of these backstage tickets for the dinner, right?"

"Yeah."

"But all three of these are good for the meet and greet?"

"That's right. The letter that originally came with it gave all the details. You get half 'n hour for the meet and greet where they'd sign a bunch of stuff if you want and you can talk with them and afterwards, the platinum pass holders get to go out for dinner with them. The location wasn't disclosed. Probably for security purposes." Tatsuya explained, watching in amusement as Kagami shifted on his feet and the grin was wide and shining on his face.

"Dinner with Tetsu….. ah, wait! Why are there three of them? I mean, I assume you're coming with me and obviously I'm going but who are the extra tickets for?"

Tatsuya rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I figured you'd want to bring a friend. I mean, you can bring whoever you want but I figured you'd want to bring that friend you're always talking to online—"

"_Sa-chan_! I have to call her _immediately_!" He turned quickly and booked it down the hall in the least amount of steps he could take. "Where did I put my cellphone?! I- _hah_!"

Tatsuya lingering in the doorway with a chuckle. He slid off his shoes and wandered over to the kitchen. Looking down at the mountain of bacon and eggs stacked onto the plate on the counter, Tatsuya got a fork out of the drawer. He was sure Kagami wouldn't miss one.

When the house was suddenly filled with excited yelling, Tatsuya helped himself to a second. Kagami would be busy for a while. As he nibbled on another piece of egg, he couldn't help chuckling to himself.

He couldn't recall the last time his dorky little brother had looked so happy.

_TO BE CONTINUED_ | _Constructive critique always welcome!_


	2. Anticipation

"And that's it! We got it! That's a wrap, everybody! Nice work." The director called, the music shutting off and the last of the rain from the sprinklers finally ceasing.

There was a collective sigh through out the studio but none seemed more relieved than the men currently being handed towels and hot tea in take out cups.

The director came up with a wide smile. "Excellent work again today, boys." He turns then to glance at a man following him with a clipboard in hand and earpiece tucked neatly into his right ear. "I won't need them again till Wednesday. They all need to be here at 7am sharp. Not a minute later. We have the sprinklers for two hours and that's it."

The man nods, dull grey eyes looking down to his clipboard as he makes note of it before he looks up at the group before him. "Don't relax yet, gentlemen. You still have some jobs to do before the concert tonight."

"Come on, Mayuzumicchi." Kise Ryouta whined, his towel laid over his blond hair as he blew at his tea. "Can't we take a small break? We've been at it for eight hours."

"It would have been seven if you'd have been getting the tempo right." Mayuzumi replied without so much as a blink.

Kise huffed and pouted.

"Don't make that face at me, Kise. After four years of being your manager, I have gained resistance to your ploys."

"It's not a ploy!" Kise cried dramatically and turned to the small bluenette standing beside him, who was holding his tea carefully between both hands. "Kurokocchi, Mayuzumicchi is bullying me!"

"You shouldn't be such an easy target." He replies simply, glancing up at him from the corner of his eye before he goes to take a sip.

Not that he gets the chance to. Not a second before it reaches his lips, does a hand clap onto his shoulder and he quickly retracts the cup in fear of spilling. A large body slumps over his, weight bearing down on him enough to cause his tired knees to wobble. "Murasakibara-kun, you're heavy."

"Kuro-chin is so cold." He drawls lazily, resting his chin on top of the bluenette's head.

"Please get off of me, Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko speaks, clearly annoyed but his voice as polite and even tempered as ever.

There was a laugh from behind them and Kuroko felt his knees wobble more when there was suddenly more weight on one of his shoulders. "Aomine-kun, you aren't helping."

His dark tanned fingers ruffle at Kuroko's wet hair and he grins widely at his annoyed expression. "You're just pissy because you're nervous. We're performing your song; you get your big moment on centre stage! All those thousands of fans, watching your every move, hanging on every note…"

Kuroko, in turn, looked increasingly pale as he went on.

"Aomine." A rather strict voice called from off to the side. Midorima was busy currently drying his glasses on the towel he had been given. "Stop teasing him. It's annoying."

"What? He'll do fine. It's not like he's never performed before." Aomine defends, looking completely confident in the matter.

"Yes but if your immaturity causes a gap in his performance, you'll be the one paying for it." He replies simply, sliding his glasses back onto his face and glancing over at him to drive the point home.

Aomine rolls his eyes and looks back to Kuroko. "Tetsu will be just fine; won't you?"

Kuroko glances up at him and watches his expression as moment before he gives a firm nod. "Yes."

"Kurokocchi, your knees are shaking." Kise points to the joints that were indeed still wobbling.

A collective glance down occurred before there was a stern, "Atsushi." And their eyes were all soon dragged over to the redhead who wasn't even looking their way. He was busy sipping at his tea, his towel around his shoulders, even as water dripped from his chin. "Stop laying on Tetsuya."

"Aka-chin is cold too…" Murasakibara hums but finally does as told and stands.

The shaking from Kuroko's knees ceases and he stands - about long enough before Aomine wraps an arm around his shoulders with that toothy grin of his. "Come on, Tetsu. Let's get changed and go for lunch. I'm starving."

"Where do you think you're going?" Mayuzumi asked, checking his clipboard.

"What?" Aomine questions. "Neither of us have jobs this afternoon, right? So we're going for lunch."

"I wanna go for lunch too!" Kise grins.

Mayuzumi cuts that idea down immediately with a sharp, "No." before elaborating. "You still have a shoot with the Viola company for their new perfume. You're going there straight from here." He checks his wrist watch. "You should have a car arriving in about ten minutes; gives you enough time to change. Make up and wardrobe will be done on set."

Kise pouts but Mayuzumi gives him no time to speak before he continues. "Murasakibara and Midorima, you've both got a car coming in about half n hour for that variety show on the Kujikawa Network. Eat something with lots of carbohydrates and Midorima, make sure he doesn't snack on anything before then. If he has a sugar crash on the show, I'm the one who has to hear about it."

Midorima nods firmly and Murasakibara hums softly, looking rather displeased.

"Why are you all still standing here? Leave." Mayuzumi spoke, his voice even but his gaze set into a scowl. It didn't take long for any of them to disperse, light banter between them as they hurried off the set.

From the corner of his eye, he notices the remaining redhead strolling toward him. "I suppose that leaves us." He speaks simply.

Mayuzumi turns in time to press his clipboard into Akashi's chest. The redhead looked amused. "You're not serious."

"I believe I told you to stay at least an arm's length away from me at all times." Mayuzumi replied, trying to ignore the enticing look Akashi was attempting to give him. The movie star glamour appeal that he really should have been used to by now.

"I was going by the length of my arm." He looked almost smug, those heterochromic eyes staring up at him.

"Don't try and be cute." Mayuzumi replied stubbornly. "You" He stresses, "have an interview in an hour that you need to be prepped for."

"Then I've a free hour."

"Across the city. You have about twenty minutes to get ready before I have to drive you."

Akashi seems to perk slightly at that, a slight curve to his lips. It's subtle but Mayuzumi has long since been able to read such subtleties. "Arm's length." He reminds him.

"My arm's length." Akashi replies.

* * *

The days that Kagami had to wait for the concert had been brutal. On top of calling Sa-chan every single night (sometimes twice) to discuss everything they possibly could about the concert, Kagami had to endure the boring routine of going to class. He was still a high school student, after all, and as much as he would have preferred to skip it entirely in favour of freaking out over the reality of meeting the love of his life, he knew such an opportunity would be snatched from him if his parents found out.

Instead, he marked off days on his calendar. He stared at the little calendar on his phone screen at least five times a day, like somehow, that would make the days go by faster. He listened to nothing but Generation of Miracles on his headphones to make sure he had all the lyrics down. There was no way that he didn't have them all memorized by now but when the concert came up, he wanted to make sure his memory was perfect. Even when he went to basketball practice after school, he found himself humming their songs as he stretched and warmed up.

Not that such a thought was present once he actually stepped out onto the court; after all, Generation of Miracles was only one of his passions but that's another story.

So when the day finally was upon him, he couldn't sleep. He laid awake the entire time, watching the clock on his phone count away painful minutes and a thrill unlike anything he'd felt before shot through him when the date finally changed over.

He was going to see Tetsu. He was finally going to see Tetsu.

He had never thought something like this was possible. He had truly started to chalk up all this obsession and romantic fantasy to just teenage hormones. Who wouldn't? Everybody always talked about how celebrities were just sort of fads for fans; that they died off when a new, hotter one suddenly emerged.

But... glancing around the darkness of his room, laying a hand on Nigou's back and petting him softly, he just... he just couldn't chalk this up to being just a fan. Hell, he was a huge fan of Daiki still. He kept up with everything that he did; every photo shoot, every new product, every interview, no matter how obscure - he knew what it felt like to be an obsessed fan. He knew exactly what it meant to hoard anything you could about a favourite celebrity.

... But with Tetsu? Tetsu was... different. It was quieter. Less hungry. Peaceful, even. When he thought of him, his stomach got all tied up in knots. When he fantasied about what it would be like to run his fingers through his hair, his heart raced and he could feel his face warming with a dark blush. He thought about what it'd be like to stroke his cheek, to touch those lips, to steal a kiss...

He wanted it. He wanted it so badly that it ached.

But such were the thoughts of a boy in love in the late hours of night and when the sun was peeking through his windows, he realized he hadn't gotten any sleep at all.

From there, it was a mess of activity. Kagami packed and repacked his bag of things that he wanted to get signed several dozen times and changed outfits about half as much. Even when Himuro arrived to pick him up, the man gave Kagami a once over, sighed loudly and proceeded to help his panicking younger brother find a decent combination.

Soon, Kagami was shoved into the car, blasting music on the car radio so Himuro could get familiar with all the singers and lyrics and couldn't seem to find the right balance between playing it cool and freaking out. Himuro seemed to indulge him, however, which he was thankful for since it wasn't like he wasn't painfully aware of how embarrassing he was.

Regardless, at long last, they finally found parking after their road trip before the stadium. Even outside, the lights were bright and the moment Kagami stepped out of the car, he could hear the loud chatter and screaming of the waves of girls hurrying to get to their seats inside.

Kagami was swept up in the energy almost immediately. Just on the other side of those doors, he'd get to see Generation of Miracles perform... get to see Tetsu perform...

"So," Himuro interrupted his thoughts as he rounded the car. "Where are we supposed to meet up with your friend?"

"Oh!" Kagami dug into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone. He noted the dozen or so emails from a familiar number and grinned to himself. He dialed it quickly and held the phone up to his ear. "... Sa-chan? Are you her-? Eh? By the entrance? But the line up is huge! Did you-? Okay, okay, we're coming!"

He snapped his phone shut quickly before he gestures for Himuro to follow before he breaks out into a run.

"Ah, Taiga! Wait a minute! Where are we going?!" Himuro called, chasing after him.

"Sa-chan saved us a spot in line and she's up near the front already! We have to hurry!" Kagami called back, not wanting to waste any time as he ran to the front of the line.

His eyes scanned the line, looking for a familiar face but it seemed she spotted him before he did.

"Taiiiiiiiiii-chaaaaaaaan! Over here! Hurry!"

Kagami's expression light up, jogging over to her and the moment he gets there, he's pounced on. A flash of pink and gold is spun around in his arms, hardly mindful to the other fans around them. When he finally sets her down, she's still bouncing on her red heels and beaming up at Kagami with stars in her eyes.

"You had me worried! I thought I was going to get to the front of the line and you'd be late!" Momoi Satsuki smacked at his arm and he only laughed in response, a happy blush on his face.

"Sorry, we came as fast as we could. It's not my fault you live closer." He retorts.

She only waves a hand at him and then stares up, putting her hand over her eyes like she's trying to block out the sun and grins. "Wow, Tai-chan. You're so much taller in person. You look much smaller on camera."

"That's because I'm always sitting. I'm a basketball player - what did you expect?" He reaches out and measures a hand from himself to the top of her head. "Hmm.. you're about the height I expected though."

"That's not what I want to hear! Do you see the height of these heels?!" She points down to her foot.

Kagami looks her over and grins. "Wow, Sa-chan, you really went all out."

She takes a couple steps back and poses to give him a full and proper view, placing her arm behind her head and trying to look natural. To match her stylish red heels is a form fitting blouse that hugs her form but falls naturally around her breasts, obviously featuring them front and centre. Hugging her hips is a golden mini skirt, flowing around her thighs. Her hair is tied back in a long pink braid which she's draped over her shoulder and tied off with a simple red ribbon. Her jewellery is all gold as well, from the hoops in her ears to the chain around her neck and the bangles upon her wrist. "I know, it's fabulous. I bought it all for the concert so you are seeing a one of a kind Momoi Satsuki special. I made the shirt, though. I already had the skirt."

"You made that?" Kagami questions and gives a low whistle. "Trying to show off, are we?"

"Feminine advantage." She replies, resting a hand upon her chest for a moment. "I thought I'd give Tetsu something to look at."

Kagami smirks at that and waves a hand at her. "Sorry, Sa-chan. You're not the only one pulling out all the stops for Tetsu. Why do you think I'm all dressed up too?" True to his words, kagami was dressed to impress. Black dress pants and shoes adorned his feet. A white dress shirt fit his torso in such a way that it's clear the shirt was tailored for him; it helped to give hint to the build underneath. A black vest completed the look, fitted and buttoned perfectly around his torso.

Momoi grins at that and reaches over, tugging at his satin red tie. "I'm surprise, actually. I've never seen you in anything other than sweats or a t-shirt. I can't believe you own a tie."

"He doesn't." Himuro finally pipes up, assuming that if he didn't, they'd forget he was there. "It's mine." He extends a hand to Momoi with a charming smile. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Momoi-chan. I'm Himuro Tatsuya."

"Oh!" She grins, letting go of his tie in favour of shaking Himuro's hand. "Oh my, so handsome too~ Tai-chan, why didn't you tell me your brother was so handsome?"

"Why would I tell you something like that?" Kagami rolls his eyes but gestures to him all the same. "Make sure you give him plenty of thanks. He's the one who bought us the tickets."

"Ohhhh, Nii-san!" Momoi shouts and latches onto his arm, snuggling it into her chest. Himuro looked a little off guard but he laughed all the same. "You're the best human being in the entire world."

"I have actually heard that before." He smiles softly. "You're welcome, Momoi-chan."

She sighs happily, stars in her eyes. "Are you excited to meet the hottest group of the year, Nii-san?"

"I'm afraid the only thing I've heard about them is what Taiga played on the way over." Himuro smiles in response.

Momoi gasps playfully but lets go of his arm in favour of waving her hand at him. "Don't worry, Nii-san. You'll be in love with them by the end of the concert. Guaranteed."

"We'll see." Himuro replies simply.

"Oh! Oh! Tai-chan!" Momoi grins and shifts back over to the red head. She waves down to her neck, tilting her head the other way. "Smell."

Kagami blinked, passing Himuro a side glance before bending down slightly to lightly sniff the nape of her neck. He perked and pulled back with a smile. "Oh! Is that the new Viola perfume Ki-chan has been promoting?"

"It is! And it's the limited edition one too!"

"The one with the gold seal instead of silver?"

"Yes! I had to pay an extra 2500 yen for it but it was totally worth it!"

Himuro watched from behind them as the two continued to rant and rave in what felt like a foreign language to him. All the same, it was cute to watch. It was clear that they enjoyed each other's company and you'd never guess from their chemistry that this was their first time meeting in person. The open, happy look across his brother's face sealed it for him.

He wondered what kind of person this Tetsu was...

"Ah! We're next! Tatsuya, do you have the tickets?" Kagami questioned, looking back at him.

Himuro blinked and reached into his jacket pocket before handing over the envelope. "Here."

The red head plucked it from his fingers and handed out the tickets.

Momoi clutched hers in her hands, eyes shining. "Are you ready for the best night of your life, Tai-chan?"

Kagami held up his platinum ticket with a smirk. "You have no idea."

_TO BE CONTINUED | Constructive critique is always welcome!_


End file.
